


low rider

by Dresupi



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Banter, Darcy Lewis is the fandom bicycle and I love it, Established Relationship, F/M, Motorcycles, One Shot, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 23:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16105694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: They sent her to pick him up.Figures.





	low rider

**Author's Note:**

> 1970s Song Prompts
> 
> Low Rider by War (1975) || for anon

The sputtering of the motorcycle was unmistakable. Robbie felt his eye roll of their own accord. He turned, pressing his lips into a thin line as he watched the bike slow to a stop and the rider take off her helmet, shaking loose her hair. A cascade of brown curls.

“They sent  _you_?” he asked, tilting his head to the side. “Figures.”

Darcy snorted and pushed a long section of brown curls out of her face. “So what? Like you  _don’t_  need a ride, Robbie?”

“Well,  _yeah_ … I need a ride…” he acquiesced. “Just thought it was weird that they sent you again.”

“Why is it weird?” she asked, reaching towards the tiny trunk on the back of her bike.  She popped it open, retrieving another helmet, which she tossed to him. “I have a helmet that fits you. It only makes sense that I come rescue you when you make a big, big boo-boo.”

He couldn’t help but grin at that. She had a helmet for him. It even had flames on the sides. Nothing like being low-key, after all.  Robbie was pretty sure Darcy hadn’t ever heard of it before. Pretty sure they’d talked about it before.   _“Low key? Never heard of her. Unless you’re talking about Thor’s brother, in which case… I’d say this is par for the course, wouldn’t you?”_

“Why is that?” he asked, teasing her as he reached for the helmet. “I’ve only ridden with you a few times. Not like I make a habit out of this or anything…”

Darcy raised her eyebrows, glancing down into the ravine behind him.  The tell tale tire tracks. The disrupted foliage and broken saplings. “So like, I won’t see the Hell Charger smoldering and on fire in the bottom of that ravine?”

He wrinkled his nose and shook his head.  "Nah…"

“Yeah right, Reyes. By the by, did you call Phil? He’ll get it out of there. You know Lola’s gonna miss her girlfriend.”

Robbie cracked a smile at that. “They’re inanimate objects, Darcy. They don’t have significant others.”

“Look, Lola and the Hell Charger  _are_  girlfriends and nothing can convince me otherwise. Besides.  _You_  also didn’t have a significant other until just recently.” She raised her eyebrows smugly. “And now look at you.”

Robbie climbed on the back of the bike, his hands grazing Darcy’s waist before moving down to brush over her thighs. Her leather-chap covered thighs. “Now look at me…”

“Keep that up and we won’t make it back to the bus for debriefing.”

“That’s what I was counting on,” he teased.

“Robbie Reyes. You bad boy. My mother warned me about guys like you.  Guys who wreck their cars and feel you up on the back of their motorcycles.”

“I’m feeling you up on  _your_  motorcycle though. And  _I’m_  on the back, so I’m doing your job, really,” he countered.

“Yeah? Well… do it better, ‘cause otherwise, we’re going back to debrief.” She placed one foot on the ground and stepped on the kickstarter with the other.

**Author's Note:**

> <3


End file.
